The Rise of Clan Divine
by Gemwizardknight21
Summary: Sabine Wren discovers that not only she is adopted, but is not even from the universe that she grew up in. Soon she is tasked by her divine great great grandfather to start a Mandalorian clan in the universe she was born in to stop evil forces that make Emperor Palpatine look like a baby in comparison. Armed with the Darksaber she now must face her true destine. Sabine is FemPercy


**The Rise of Clan Divine**

I don't own anything.

**Spells,and Divine angry voices.**

_computers,Scrolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication._

(A/n Star Wars Rebels/Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase/Kane Chronicles

Pairings Fem Percy/SabinexAnnabethxThaliaxBiancaxSadiexSilena

PaulxSally

Fancasting

Anthony Hopkins as Chaos )

**Destroying the Duchess leads to Sabine meeting her real paternial great great grandfather,having a meal with a Primodial Deity,Explaining part of Sabine's destiny, Meeting her mother,and Chaos meets the Mandalorian resistance and Spectre Cell.**

On Gar Saxon's Star Destoryer on the planet of Mandalore, Sabine Wren just slashed her greatest regret 'the Duchess' rupturing it's power core.

"Kanan it is time to get out of here. I ruptured the power core of the weapon. it is going to blow up the entire ship.",said Sabine in to her comm. Bo-Katan Kryze toss Sabine her helmet,and began to head to the lift. Bo-Katan turned to see Sabine fall in a portal that open up beneath her feet. Sabine landed in a chair of what appears to be a massive temple like palace.

"Where am I?",wondered Sabine out loud.

"You are in my palace great great granddaughter.",said a calm male voice as a figure wearing w black, white,and grey robes that Sabine saw in history holobooks about the Jedi of the past.

"Who are you,and what do you mean great great granddaughter? I am the child of Ursa Wren,and Aldrich Wren of Clan Wren of House Vizsla.",said Sabine.

"I have many names. In the universe you grew up in I am known as Ashla by the Lasat,Bendu,Bogan,the Life current for those who live on Mustafar,Sight for Chiss like your grand admiral Thrawn,and The Force to every one else. In the universe you were born in I am called Chaos by those who worship your father's pantheon. I placed you with the Wrens so that you can be prepare for your destiny like I did with your paternial older half brother with clan Vizla ,and your materinal uncle to learn wisdom by bringing in to his universe.",said Chaos

"What do you mean my father's pantheon? Who is my half brother,and my materinal uncle ?",asked Sabine

"Your father is a god. I will not reveal who as it goes against the rules of that Pantheon for anybody,but the divine parent reveals. But I can tell you that really soon will find out who he is. Your paternial half brother was Tarre Vizsla of clan Vizsla. So you have just as much if not more claim to the Darksaber than any one of clan Vizsla. Your materinal uncle is a demigod like you. He was called in the universe that you grew up as Jedi master Mace Windu. You must be hungry Persephone. Let me provide you a meal.",said Chaos as he waved his right hand which caused a table to appear in front of Sabine. On the table were many different kinds of food that she had never seen before. For example two piece of round bread with some kind of white seeds on it with two round meat disks with some yellow things on it with two strips of some kind of meat on each of the yellow covered meat disks.

"What is this,and why did you call me Persephone?",asked Sabine shock that she is relate to both Tarre Vizsla, and Former Jedi Master Mace Windu who was the teacher of Kanan's Master.

"That is a bacon cheese burger,and to why I call you Persephone as it is your true first name. Your full name is Persephone Hera Jackson at your birth,but now that your birth mother married during your disappearace your name will be Persephone Hera Jackson-Blofish. Your are named after your two paternial aunts as a way to protect you from your uncles' fury. Well actually an aunt-cousin,and an aunt. My great grand children are a little messed up when come to the matters of love.",said Chaos with a sigh. Sabine's or rather Persephone's eye went wide when she heard her real middle name.

"My middle name is my captain's name?",asked Sabine/Persephone

"Yes I know ironic,but it is also ironic that she has more of my granddaughter's personality then my great granddaughter's. My granddaughter Rhea is your grandmother by the way on your father's side. You do have a divine relation through your mother to a different pantheon.",said Chaos before took a bite of egg roll.

"Can you tell me about my mother's divine relation? I know you can't tell me who my father is.",asked Sabine/Persephone

"I can show you.",said Chaos as he made an image appear in an orb of a man with shoulder length red hair and greasy red beard wearing a dirty leather tunic.

"Who is he?",asked Sabine/Persephone

"His name is Thor Odinson the norse god of thunder,lighting,storms,conceration,strength. He is your mother's father so your grandfather. The one who you call Mace Windu is his son. Althought Mace Windu's real name is John Henry.",said Chaos

"Why did you take me from my birth mother?",asked Sabine/Persephone

"To prepare you for a prophecy that your next teacher to tell you,and for you to united demigods,magicians,former hunters,and all sort of creatures to face a enemy who has been working in secret to overthrow the gods ,and take over the world. To learn the ways of the Madolorians to teach ,and form a clan of your own. You will unite Egyptian,Greek,Norse ,and Roman in a clan that will face any enemy that would seek to either destory or take over the world.",said Chaos as the image orb show Sabine/Persephone wearing her armor that was colored blue with a green symbol that was blurred on one shoulder pad,and a gold bull skull on the other in front of a large group warriors wearing blue Mandolorian armor several of them had different color symbols on their right shoulder pads, few had red firey hammers, a couple had electric blue bolts of lighting, a few blue owls,and many more symbols. Some of them had ignited red lightsabers,some had bo-rifles,and the rest had all sorts of vibrobladed weapons made out various types of metals. A few of the warriors didn't have helmets on. One female warrior with a blue owl on the right shoulder had blond hair ,and the most beautiful stormy grey eyes that Sabine had ever seen. Another female warrior had one dark brown,and one amber eye with green hair with black roots. The most surprising warrior had a single brown eye in the middle of his fore head. The next surprising warrior was a red hair female warrior with wings connected to her arms.

"I take it that you are surprised at Tyson and Ella.",said Chaos noticing that Sabine/Persephone's confused look.

"Let just say you will find out how your are connected to Tyson soon,and he will be one of the frist to join your new clan. I need to you to take of your jet pack,and hand me the Darksaber for a moment for the Darksaber. I am going to place my blessing on them to prepare for you future adventures in your birth universe.",said Chaos as the Darksaber,and the jet pack were hand to Chaos they began to glow,before too long the glow died down.

"What did you do to them?",asked Sabine/Persephone

"The Darksaber along with the lightsaber of your uncle's that I am giving you can now effect monsters,and other divine enemies that you will face. Your jet pack will protect you from your paterinal uncle's wrath when you fly in his domain.",said Chaos

"So what now?",asked Sabine/Persephone

"I am sending you to your mother now.",said Chaos as the room began to swirl around Sabine/Persephone as she soon appeared infront of a wooden door with a number on it. Her armor was in a backpack on her back as she was wearing a light blue t shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Chaos also turned her hair back to it's natural jet black,and her eyes to their natural bright green as well as deage her back to what would be proper age of eleven. She knocked on the door which was opened by a brown hair woman with some streaks of grey in it. She was wearing a red,white,and blue uniform that said Sweet on America on it . She gasped when she saw Sabine/Persephone.

"Is that you Persephone?",asked the woman

"Hi mom.",said Sabine/Persephone before being engulfed in to a hug.

Meanwhile on the planet of Mandalore at the Mandalorian resistance camp. An aura of sadness was over the entire group.

"Why are you all so sad? Today is to be a day of great joy.",said a voice coming from nowhere which scared everyone.

"Who said that?",asked Ezra

"I don't now kid,but I want to know where that voice came from.",said Zeb charging his bo rifle

"Peace Garazeb Orrelios. I am a friend",said the voice as Chaos in his jedi like robes appeared in front of the group.

"Who are you?",demanded Ursa Wren as she pointed her blasters at Chaos

"I am the one who gave you Sabine to raise,and teach her the ways of the Mandalorians. I am her Paternial great great great grandfather. I am the first deity in existance. I am known as Ashla,Bogan,Lifecurrent,the Force,and Bendu. I am the primodial god Chaos.",said Chaos althought when he said he was Bendu his voice changed to his voice when he took the form of Bendu to teach Kanan,and Ezra.

"Why did you take Sabine ,and the Darksaber?",asked Bo-Katan

"So that Sabine can start her true destiny to united Demigods,Magicians,Legacies,and althoughs who support the Gods of her birth universe to protect,and defend her homeworld. She is going to from a Mandalorian Clan in her universe to take on enemies ranging from her Paternial grandfather to my daughter to prevent a scarred face trickster from causing the end of the world. The Darksaber is a family weapon for her. Her paternial half brother is the one you call Tarre Vizsla.",said Chaos which caused some gasps from some of the Mandalorians

"Take me to Sabine. I want to help her.",said Ezra

"Ah young Ezra. I would want to ,but your destiny prevents me from doing that. Don't worry I will be sending some of your fellow rebels to help train not only her new clan ,but her fellow demigods.",said Chaos

"Who are you going to send?",asked Hera

"Ah I can see some of the materinal protective nature like my great granddaughter that you have the same name as. I will be sending for sure Garazeb Orrelios,Alexsander Kallus,Captain Rex,and the one you call Saw Gerrera in what appears timewise to Sabine as one year to prevent my great grandchildren to put a known child eater in charge of a camp of young demigods. In what Sabine well see as four years time any of the Mandalorian clan or any Rebel to taken can volunteer to join her in a war against her paterinal grandfather.",said Chaos which caused Rebels to go wided eyed.

"Clan Wren volunteer for this war.",said Ursa Wren

"So does Clan Kryze.",said Bo-Katan

"So does Clan Vizsla.",said a Mandalorian from Clan Vizsla which was followed by volunteers by several other clans that made the Mandalorian Resistance.

"Bo-Katan Kryze of Clan Kryze do you accept the postion of of Mandalor?",asked Chaos who was holding a replica of the Darksaber.

"I accept.",said Bo-Katan grabbing the replica Darksaber, and igniting it.

**Next chapter: Sabine/Persephone getting to know her mother and stepfather ,the Goat Boy,Mandalorian Demigod versus the Beast of the Labyrinth,and Kanan checks in to a divine hotel.**


End file.
